Certain Braille displays have Braille cells disposed side by side to form a row, referred to as a read area, together with control buttons for triggering commands for navigating within a text, such as, return, move to the beginning or the end of a page, click, etc. The control buttons are spaced apart from one another so that the user can easily distinguish between them. Such Braille displays are bulky.